After You
by KatWrech
Summary: Roxanne loves Megamind. No one knows. When Megamind takes a too hard blow to the chest, what will this do to Roxanne? AU, rated T because there are pretty bad stuff in here. Fanfiction where Megamind's people has soul-bonds and love that only happens once in their lives, and that love is pretty strong, to say the least. Minion dies shortly after his Master- what does Roxanne do?


**Name: After You**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: 1KatWrech1**

 **Word-count: 1629**

 **Full summary: Roxanne loves Megamind. Wayne doesn't know. Megamind doesn't know. When Megamind takes a too hard blow to the chest, what will this do to Roxanne? AU, rated T because there are pretty bad stuff in here… uhm, what else? Fanfiction where Megamind's people has soul-bonds and love that only happens once in their lives, and that love is** _ **pretty**_ **strong, to say the least (Though this is never mentioned in the fic, so you may as well ignore it if you don't like it).**

 **A/N: Another big thanks to setenpre-set who has, again, used their amazing writers abilities to make another wonderful piece of art!**

 **(Thanks to 'Guest' who pointed out that setenpte-set uses they/them pronouns!)**

 **I must say now, that this is a piece I've been working on for some time, but it is inspired by setenpre-set's work 'Dream of the'. While I read it, I got many sick ideas, and when I finished, I started working on this! It wasn't until recently I kept writing on it, but now it's done! Again, a big thanks to setenpre-set, who is my new favourite author.**

 **Man, they even beat J.K Rowling in my eyes!**

 **A:N 2: Now, I am terrible sorry for this new long wait, but! in my protection I will say that the last two/three weeks has been without internet or electricity (Gee, so sorry!), but I assume that when this is up, new chapters with everything else is, too.**

 **(Though, there is a chanse I may abonden either of my other two works** **Love in the Dark** **and** **The Last Kidnap, then nothing** **, or even** _ **both**_ **)**

 ***Insert disclaimer here***

* * *

She freezes in shock, because-

-because that was _not_ an easy punch.

And then she blinks, watching the blue alien figure be thrown backwards, hitting the sand just a little bit away from the water. His head, oh god, his head, it-

-it hits one of the many stones there, on the edge, and-

-and, oh god, how she wants to scream, but Roxanne Ritchi doesn't _scream,_ she just _doesn't,_ so instead she says, again and again, repeating it again and again as a mantra,

 _Get up get up get up._

But he doesn't.

And Metro Man rises an eyebrow, a confused look on his features. He straights up when the villain doesn't move.

He's not in the right angle, to see what Roxanne sees.

(Blood)

(Blood on the rocks on the sand in the water)

(Purple blood)

And her eyes widen. She lets out a faint whimper and moves just slightly to test the chains that holds her in place.

 _Get up get up get up._

He doesn't.

Metro Man looks even more confused by that, clearly not able to understand what's going on. Roxanne's breath, just… stops, for a minute, her heart stops beating and her mind goes dead silent, and then-

Everything is in focus again, and the breath comes too fast, way too fast, her heartbeat speeding up and her thoughts-

-they're screaming.

(Roxanne's screaming)

Just at the same time as Wayne slowly begins walking towards Megamind's figure, Roxanne-

-she throws herself towards the chains, tears already running down her cheecks, because she _knows,_ she can _feel_ it, that he's _gone._

And Roxanne-

-Yes, it's Roxanne screaming, not only her thoughts.

«NO!» she cries, pressing her body into the chains, hoping that she'll rip them of in some way, hoping to get over to his body, to at least say goodbye.

« _NO_!» she cries again, screaming higher, louder and more dangerous, the sound taking an unhuman, eerie tone. Wayne looks surprised over at her while she throws herself madly against the chains, not even noticing the pain of it burying itself deep into her flesh.

Oh, and even in her fear and disbelief and hope, she knows what she thinks, and he is too stupid to see that Roxanne's not looking at him, her eyes locked at the other aliens body, laying dead on the white sand.

«Shh, Roxie, he won't hurt me, you know that» he cooes at her, that idiot. He even reaches out after her, snapping her chains with just barely touching them.

She throws herself towards the blue body. «DON'T TOUCH ME!» she screams at the hero.

The white sand flies everywhere as Roxanne throws herself down beside Megamind's limp body.

«No- nononononono» she whispers, tears running down her cheeks, fear and hurt and pain and loss already starting to hunt her down. «No, I couldn't- I wasn't able to- to tell you-« Her hands, shaking dramaticly, reaches up to pet his face, now not only them shaking, but her whole body doing so, sobs clawing at her chest, breaking free and ripping her throat out.

In desperate hope, Roxanne places a hand on his chest, another one on his wrist, searching after a pulse. It occures to her that maybe his heart isn't there, but maybe some other obscure place, like- like- his feet, or his- his large head or something, but it doesn't matter, because he doesn't _breathe._

The hand still laying on his chest clenches itself, and Roxanne claws at the fallen aliens clothes, willing his breath to become real again.

She screams up at the sky, letting her sorrow out, and midway, her scream turns into a sob, and before anyone knows, she's crying her heart out, pleading for the life of the only man she'll ever love.

* * *

The next week passes in a daze; Megamind doesn't get a real funeral, but Roxanne's too sad, to broken and hollow to care; Wayne tries to understand, to tell her he never meant to kill the alien, but Roxanne tells him to sod of, hell, he'll never understand anyway; some of her remaining friends says that she should go to someone that can help her, but Roxanne tells them to sod of too, they don't understand either.

* * *

In under a month, Roxanne's closed herself in, or maybe out, someone would say. She doesn't speak to anyone, doesn't go to work, and everyone's wondering why. Her mother calls her and screams to her over the phone, clearly not understanding she either.

* * *

Roxanne screams, she kicks and breaks and cries her eyes out, because no one in the bloody city is sad because the villain is gone, and everyone wonders why she is. But she isn't sad that the villain is gone; she's missing the hero, but she can't tell them, and she doesn't, but she wishes that at least someone could try to understand, someone who actually can.

* * *

When the Warden calls her and asks for a meeting, she almost tells him to sod of, too, but stops when he says it's about Megamind. Roxanne meet him, and he, too, almost looks like she does; she cries in his arms, and he tells her stories about the blue man that everyone but them calls a villain; in their eyes, he's a hero.

* * *

The Warden dies shortly after, and Roxanne disappears from public completely, and now everything she has left is memory of blue skin and the voice of Warden, telling her stories. Now she's the only one who knows about the hero. Everyone else knows the villain, and she feels so horrible alone.

* * *

In between all this, the spark in Roxanne's eyes fade away, and she stops truly living, what's left is only a shell, the poor remains of a human being, having an aliens love.

* * *

When Roxanne cannot anymore recal the exact tone of Megaminds skin, she goes to a shop who sells paint and begs them for paint in that colour. When she comes home, she paints all her walls in that colour, if only to remember how it looks.

* * *

When she forgets his laughter, Roxanne begins to paint paintings, wonderful, beautiful paintings in only blue, black and green, where she tries to paint his laughter into a picture. She doesn't show anyone the paintings, and she stops after a while. Anyone who would've seen them would've said they were beautiful, and encouraged her to keep on with her work, but Roxanne doesn't think so; simply because she cannot remake something so vulnerable or wonderful or beautiful as Megamind's laugh.

* * *

The day Megamind's face disappears from her memory,

(Roxanne nearly dies, that morning)

Roxanne tries her hand with poetry. Her poems are at least as wonderful and beautiful as her paintings, if not better, but also here she gives up after a short period of time.

* * *

After some time, a new villain tries to kidnap her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't see the stranger, and she doesn't care about the stranger. She doesn's smile, doesn't banter and doesn't laugh like she did with Megamind, and it looks like it's irritating the villain. But he does, however, get a reaction from her when he threatens to kill her with his death-trap.

«Please» she whispers. «Please do it»

Wayne chose that exact moment to burst through the roof, and Roxanne started tearing up immediatly. Wayne were scared, she could tell, but she didn't care. Couldn't. care.

* * *

Three months after Wayne killed Him, Roxanne woke up and couldn't remember his voice anymore. She refused to watch pictures or videos, since they were fake, they weren't him, and that was why she kept contact with the outworld at a minimum.

When his voice faded, too, from her memory, she cried, cried a long time in a corner of her livingroom, of her broken and destroyd livingroom, papers and glass laying scattered across the whole floor, who had been redused to her whole world. Crying, with her knees bent up to her chest and her arms pressed against them, as if trying to keep her heart in.

And when she finally stopped, after something that seemed like hours, she got up, opened the large window-doors that led to her balcony, and went outside.

She never returned.

* * *

 **the end.**


End file.
